Cold And Dark: OC Story
by Tsuyoshi-chin
Summary: Another story I forgot to post here. I'm so lazy. It's not a really good story but I tried. Also Cold and Dark are the names of my OC's. Cold is Jack and Dark is Pitch. Anyway Rated T cause I don't know.


Me: Got this idea from a deviantart pic and one of my own fics. I also changed the ending since it didn't make much sense.

Names of OC's-

Dark: Is For Pitch

Cold: Is For Jack

Enjoy!

:

:

Cold's POV

Nights in the frozen tundra. Wind howling at the moon. A dark and cold night.

Snowflakes licking the ends of shadows as the pitch darkness consumes every inch of the bright white powder. No one is around to see this or notice. Only consumed with fear.

Freezing to death rotting like a corpse scattered all across the ground. Flakes covering the body's that might be discovered by him. Things that used to be a live die from the snow.

He knows he always knows and there is no way around it. Just like a game of chaste. You never win.

But you do. Oh yes, you do.

Now, here and now you watch as the body's of them fall. Blood coloring the snow beautifully as the darkness grows, eating away at your sanity. It feels wonderful and dark.

You see a baby bird sitting huddled on the ground alone and pick it up. It's so warm compared to your own skin, but you do not notice.

"Are you cold?" You ask, but of course it does not answer you. Instead you try to warm it with your hands only to see ice freeze over it's small body. What a pity. You were only trying to save it. Oh, well you will do better to save something next time. As you think this a large dark hand clamps over you shoulder and lips caress the back of you neck. The dead body of the bird falls from your hands, forgotten and covered by snow.

"Hello, Cold." The owner of the hand and wandering lips purred. "Did you miss me?"

"Yes." You answer as you turn to address Dark with dead blue ice like eyes as he lifts your chin. "I missed you." It was only a small whisper, but he had heard it and smiled. He chuckles and moves his hand to caress your frozen cheek with a mild type of possessiveness. You are his, and you'll never forget that you are. He just loves to remind you by placing a light kiss to your even colder lips before taking you back home to the lair. The shadows sucking you both in like a deep void and Dark pulls you towards himself only find yourself moments later standing in a dimly lit room alone.

It's a game he likes to play with you. A game were you must play every time for him. Go directly to him and you get a reward. It's always the same thing now, but you never get tired of it. You begin playing. It is pitch black in the large room. You can still see everything though so you search the lair with the intent of getting something you've wanted since Dark starting leaving every three months.

"Dark." You whisper faintly into the dark corridor and head strait for the door that was left ajar just for you. It is because you are the only one allowed to stay here without being banished to the dark depths of your mind that you find what you are looking for. You open the door slowly and see Dark firmly seated at his thrown.

He smirks at you, eyes shining with gold embers for irises. "Come here Cold."

You oblige to his simple demand and stand before him. He looks you over for a moment with a hint of interest and lets his hands come up to caress your thighs. "Hmm, Cold what day is today?"

You answer without hesitation. "The day we met."

"That's right Cold, it is. What a good boy you are to remember." He smiles up at you like you're the most beautiful creature on the planet. You probably are in his eyes, but you feel indifference every time he compliments you. It's almost feels like your not here standing in front of him. Presenting yourself like the doll he made you out to be. Emotionless and compliant. Moving with little to no effort, sauntering in and out of reality. His to control and to command.

It is as it should be.

"Cold sit with me." You do as he says and straddle his lap. You're so small compared to him.

"You are magnificent Cold. Such wondrous blue eyes. What beautifully colored skin. Lips that are devine. Hair lovely soft and white compared to silk. A face so smooth, shaped nicely like porcelain. Your beauty knows no bounds." Dark says as his hands caress up your thighs to you chest. "Tell me Cold, who is you master?"

"You." You replie.

The smirk in his tone is enough evidence of pride and a sick sense of enjoyment of your conversation. "That is correct. And tell me... who is your savor?"

"You."

"And why?"

"Because I cannot love anyone but you." You've answered these exact question a thousand times. You know what to say, how to say it and know why he likes it. He knows that you are unable to love him, but hearing the words are always enough. Just having you under his command is enough. Dark is a simple man, a man who wants to be loved. Having all of you is more then he expected. However, not unwelcome.

"Cold say it again." He asks lovingly, he's eyes portraying is desires.

"I love you."

"Again."

"I love you."

He hugs you flush against his chest and buries his face into you neck. "Again and don't stop saying it." Dark whispers.

You do just that and say it over and over until he falls a sleep. Then you whisper the words that he can not hear.

"If only I could love you, then you could truly be happy."

End


End file.
